


TamaIo week 2020 (short drabbles)

by Moooomoo



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Confessions, M/M, One Shot Collection, Short Fics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25808515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moooomoo/pseuds/Moooomoo
Summary: Short drabbles written for the TamaIo week !Day 1: ConfessionDay 2: NotebookDay 4: HugDay 5: Spring
Relationships: Izumi Iori/Yotsuba Tamaki
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	1. Confession

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't beta at all so I deeply apologize for any kind of typos or mistakes.  
> These fics/drabbles are not fixed in a specific time unless stated at the beginning; it could be in the canon timeline or a few years in the future.
> 
> (also these two makes me so soft)

"Tamaki, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Mikki! Hm, sure. ‘sup?"

"Did you have a fight with Iori recently?"

"With Iorin? hmm..."

It did happen before that they were in a fight but Tamaki didn't realize they were, so he gave it a thought. But nothing came to his mind.

"I don't think so... why?"

"I have a feeling he's been avoiding you lately..."

"Ah, that! Nah, that's not a fight."

Mitsuki was a bit lost when Tamaki didn't continue.

"Then what is it?"

"Hmm... it's like with his rabbit-friends?"

Tamaki's explanation was not of much help to Mitsuki. But as Tamaki could see he was still worried, he decided to take the matter into his own hands.

"Don't worry Mikki, I'll fix it!"

"I-I see... Well, thanks then, Tamaki. I'm counting on you!"

"Sure!"

***

Much later in the evening, Iori finally came back from work. He didn't expect anyone to still be up, but to his surprise Tamaki was in the living room, watching something on TV on low volume.

"Yotsuba-san? You should be sleeping, tomorrow you have work early! Why are you still up?!"

"Yo, Iorin. Welcome back~ Mikki left you food on the table, in case you didn't eat."

"I did in the car, but I'll thank him tomorrow. Did you stay up just to tell me that? You should go to sleep, it's really unreasonable to be up for no reason at this time!"

Tamaki turned off the TV and got closer to him, a smile on his face.

"Nah, I had a reason. I have something to do."

Unconsciously Iori did take a couple of steps back.

"And w-what is it?"

"Iorin."

Iori's cheeks turned pink as Tamaki got closer.

"You know I do too, right?"

"You... you do what, Yotsuba-san?"

"Like you. I like you too, Iorin."

The silence that followed was total. Iori looked at his friend dumbfounded. It took him a long minute to get back his composure.

"W-what do you mean by that?"

Tamaki frowned his eyebrows as he slightly tilted his head in confusion.

"Iorin, you've been trying to tell me that you like me all week, didn't you?"

Iori's alarmed look spoke for itself. It _had_ indeed been his intention but he never got close enough to even try. Every time Tamaki got in a 5 meters radius, Iori intentionally avoided him at the last minute. The last thing he expected was Tamaki actually answering to something he never managed to say.

"Well, you can say it now if you want."

But Iori was still trying to process how his perfect plan could have gone so very wrong. Tamaki took advantage of the fact his friend was frozen on the spot to get closer.

"Haha, it's so rare to see you like this, Iorin. So funny. 's okay, I'll do it first then."

This time Tamaki's eyes got serious and a blush appeared on his cheeks.

"Iorin. I like you."

Tamaki's earlier confidence seemed to have melted away and his shoulders slouched as he avoided Iori's gaze. 

"What a cute person... an idiot, but a cute person nonetheless. What good is it to avoid my eyes now?"

Iori let out a small sigh.

"Yotsuba-san."

"O-oh."

"I like you."

When Tamaki's eyes finally met his friend's again, he realized Iori was smiling without restraint and a huge grin appeared on his own face instantly.


	2. Notebook

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 : Notebook.  
> This is very short xD sorry.   
> Established relationship!

"...."

Iori let out a long sigh when he saw the abandoned notebook on the table of the living room. He agreed to lend his to Tamaki after that one literally begged him to, since he didn't take any notes of the class and they had a test coming up, but it was left open in the middle of a mess. Iori easily figured out that Tamaki left in a hurry when Banri came to pick him up, but he really could have done without the crumbs of food on the pages. The closer he got, the more upset he felt. His precious notebook also had mysterious stains that strangely looked like caramel drops. As he was about to pick it up, his breath caught in his throat.

There. were. scribbles. on. HIS. notebook. The perfect balance of his notes was disturbed by random doodles in the margins of the pages, sometimes even spilling on the words themselves. Thoughts of strangling his boyfriend started to fill up his mind, until his eyes landed on the speech bubble of a small pudding.

"Go Iorin!!!", said the pudding. Another one was apparently shaking cheerleading pompoms. The last page used to be blank, since it was the end of the chapter and they hadn't started the new one yet. Now, a pudding and a rabbit were holding hands and a huge heart was drawn right under them.

"...."

Another sigh escaped him as Iori carefully and cleanly ripped the page off, folded it and neatly put it in his wallet for safekeeping.


	3. Hug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /!\ while this is not technically spoilers, this is my own conjecture of what happens in part 5 of the game, so please take that into account. I do not mention anything happening in part 3 or 4 but I'm basing myself on how I could potentially see things evolving based on what he got so far /!\  
> /!\ it's also super angsty /!\
> 
> Tamaki & Iori aren't dating here.
> 
> Day 4: Hug

“I’m fine.”

Iori keeps saying he’s fine to everyone, even though he knows no one believes him, not even himself. But maybe if he keeps saying it over and over, he’ll change that lie into a truth.

“Don’t worry, I’ll fix it.”

Usually that’s what follows. It’s the most hypocritical thing he ever told in his life, because he’s nothing but worry made a person at the moment. Their center is gone. God knows where, and in what state. His big brother is still here on a technical level, but the distance now between them feels like they’re worlds apart. If anything it feels like Mitsuki is gone as well. Iori especially was given time off from the agency, but he hates it. So he’s spending every waking moment thinking about what he has done – and what he has _not_ done. And what he can do now to fix it. It might be hypocritical to tell his group mates not to worry when that’s all he’s doing himself, but he believes in the fact he’ll fix things. He doesn’t have a choice, after all. He _has_ to fix them. And so he will.

But the days pass and nothing improves. Mitsuki ignores him like he just doesn’t exist. He doesn’t even appear to be mad at him, and that’s the worst part. He’s just cold and indifferent. And every time Mitsuki simply ignores him, something breaks inside of Iori. The others are not even upset at him either, if anything they seem to pity and worry for him. It’s infuriating. Iori thinks he would feel better if the others showed him pure contempt – at least it would match what he feels for himself at the moment. Iori picks up his phone and looks at his group chat with Riku. You can’t even see the last messages Riku sent him anymore, the whole space is filled with Iori’s own messages and attempts to reach him. But they’re not even “read”, they’re just sitting there, unable to connect to his friend. Iori’s vision starts to be blurry and he can feel the tears coming up, but at the exact same time there is a knock on his door. Taking a deep breath, Iori forces himself to shove down these emotions deep inside. He cannot let the others see how he feels. Not this time. When he feels like he has control of his voice again, he answers.

“Yes?”

“Iorin? It’s me. Open up, I can’t come in like this!”

Ah, right. He locked his door. It’s the best way to assure no one will come to see him and try to “comfort” or “help” him. That would only make him feel more miserable, since he doesn’t deserve comfort. Not after pushing Riku over his limits. Not when he promised he would---

“I–o–rin–! Open!!”

Tamaki’s voice brings him back to reality a second time. Iori decides he’ll just ignore him until he leaves, but before he even realizes it he’s standing and opening the door. His body acted on his own and he inwardly curses himself, because of course Tamaki doesn’t wait a second before rushing inside.

“I brought you pudding.”

Tamaki puts down a bottle on the table next to them, as well as a spoon.

“Thank you, Yotsuba-sa---”

Iori’s cut short when two strong arms wrap around him and firmly yet gently pull him in. His face meets Tamaki’s shirt, and it’s smelling of caramel and vanilla. It makes speaking more complicated but it doesn’t stop Iori.

“Yotsuba-san, what are you---”

“You looked like you needed a hug all day, so I came to deliver.”

“What? No, I certainly don’t need a---”

“Iorin, ‘s okay.”

Tamaki’s hand starts stroking his hair and warmth fills Iori’s heart so quickly it’s suffocating. But Tamaki won’t let him go.

“Yotsu---”

“Shh.”

“I’m not a cat, don’t shush me!”

“Shh, it’s okay Iorin.”

“It’s---.... I’m---...”

Tamaki’s shirt is smelling nice and it’s soft against his cheek, but now it’s drenched by his tears.

“’s okay. Let it out.”

His friend’s voice is unusually soft and Iori feels his heart warming up again. That only unleashes more tears as the shell he tried so hard to keep on shatters completely.

“Na… Nanase-sa...san… he’s… it’s…”

“Rikkun will be okay. We’ll be okay. It’s not your fault, Iorin. We’ll save him, all together.”

Iori does not understand. Of course it’s his fault. And Tamaki is probably sick with worries about Riku as well, he always was, well before all of that, since the very first day he learned about Riku’s sickness even. So why is he saying these absurdities. And why, why does Iori want to believe him so badly. Maybe that has to do with the fact that Tamaki never lies. Or maybe that's just because Iori _wants_ to believe him.

As Tamaki tightens his hug, Iori feels some of the tension he accumulated over the past week leaving his shoulders. He doesn’t deserve it, but the warmth he’s feeling is giving him energy and silencing his guilt. Just a bit. Just enough to think that maybe they will, eventually, be alright.

Maybe he really did need that hug, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this feel out of characters, I did my best but the chances are high...  
> Hopefully Riku won't even disappear at all in the story (pls, spare my heart) but I based myself on "what would happen if Riku pulled a Zero", basically. And I'm also assuming Mitsuki and Iori will have a fight at some point. Btw, Mitsuki isn't here feeling hatred or anything of the like toward Iori, he's just so deeply hurt that he's protecting himself by dissociating himself from his brother until he can digest the news and the fact that Iori hid so much from him - but Iori takes it like Mitsuki being very cold toward him. He's drowning in self-hatred and guilt.
> 
> I just wanted Tamaki to be the only one to be able to take down his defenses I gueeeess also I need to deal with the anxiety the upcoming part 5 is giving me LOL  
> I am *not* ready for things to go sour between Iori and Mitsuki, so hopefully the writers will spare us x'D


	4. Spring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 5 : Spring  
> Tamaki and Iori aren't dating (but the feelings are there)  
> Also I'm very late woops.

Watching Tamaki hold unto his diploma, Iori felt very mixed feelings. On one hand he felt proud and relieved about the fact that Tamaki managed to graduate. It hasn’t been easy, and toward the end it was not just him and Sougo helping Tamaki study anymore but the whole group. Even Banri and Tsumugi actually lend their help during some breaks on various sets. Tamaki graduating with passable grades truly was a group effort, and Iori couldn’t help but take pride in the fact they actually managed. Maybe he was even prouder about it than being himself in the top 10 of their grade.

But on the other hand… Tamaki has been running around all day now, grinning, laughing and screaming that he was free from school. There has been no convincing him to continue after high school, so Iori was going to University by himself. What a wonderful thing it would be. No one to make him late in the morning, no one to snore behind him in classes, no one to teach over and over before tests, making him lose time and patience, no one to “”borrow”” his stuff and give it back with stains. That would be perfect. That _should_ be perfect, except it almost meant no more talking on the way to and back from school, no more sudden trip to the game center or the pet shop, no more sharing meals, no more cute bunnies or kitties videos in between classes, and no more laughing. School life has always been lonely for Iori before he got into IDOLiSH7, but he used not to mind it. You can’t miss what you never knew. He wasn’t especially looking for company anyway, even now. But against his own will he had to admit he grew used to the warmth of having Tamaki around, and now it felt like the old but perfectly fitted jacket that was his previous school life just wasn’t warm enough for the chilling new wind outside.

“Ah, Iorin! You there!!”

Tamaki’s voice interrupted his thoughts, making Iori raise his head.

“What’r you doing there Iorin?”

“I just wanted to have a last look at our classroom.”

That was the logical explanation after all. It wasn’t that Iori was avoiding Tamaki, not at all.

“Hmm… Iorin, why are you upset?”

Iori was taken aback by the comment.

“Upset? Me? I am not. What are you talking about, Yotsuba-san? And what are _you_ doing there?”

“I was looking for you, Iorin.”

The beat of Iori’s heart stumbled for a short second.

“Looking for me?”

“Yeah. I couldn’t see you anywhere and you were avoiding me all day, so I went to look for you.”

“I wasn’t—“

But he was. He was, and Tamaki noticed. Iori wished he didn’t, and yet he couldn’t help but feel happy that he did.

“Yeah riiiight. Anyway. What’s wrong, Iorin? Why you’ve been avoiding me? What did I do? I’m stupid so I won’t know if you won’t tell me properly!!”

“I don’t—“

Then something strange happened inside his heart. Suddenly, Iori felt tired. Tired of never being honest. It was Tamaki, and it was the last time they would ever be together in a classroom – a moment only the two of them shared. Maybe, for once, it was ok to be honest.

“Fine. I’m upset because all day you’ve been screaming that you were free.”

“Eh? But Iorin, you always knew I never liked studying. Why is that making you upset?”

“You will really make me say it out loud, won’t you?”

_Was it not enough to be honest once?_

But it wasn’t. Tamaki gave him a confused look.

“You saying you’re free of school feels like..... you saying you’re free of me. Like it was horrible spending time with me, and you’re so happy it’s over.”

Iori’s heart was now beating fast, and he could feel his cheeks burning. Quickly, he turned his head away and made his way past Tamaki to exit the room. But something grabbed his wrist and wouldn’t let go. This something was Tamaki.

“Iorin, wait…”

“Yotsuba-san, let me go. The others will worry about us if we don’t go back.”

“Iorin, look at me. I won’t let you go until you look at me.”

It took him a moment, but he did. When he finally looked toward Tamaki, he was surprised to see his face was flushed as well.

“Iorin, you know ‘m not good with words… I dunno how to say things properly. But I’ll try…”

His blue eyes were looking for approbation before he continued, so Iori gave him a short nod. His throat was too tight to actually function anyway.

“I never liked school, that’s true. But I was happy spending time with you. It was fun every days thanks to you, and, well… you’re kinda the only reason I didn’t stop during our last year. I talked about it with Manager and Mikki and Boss, and they all agreed that if I wanted to stop, I could…. We had so much work anyway, and it kinda stopped being fun when the others turned into our fans. But… spending time with Iorin was still fun. I didn’t want to miss any of it, so I stuck around until the end…”

The young honour student that just gave the graduation speech of his class in front of the whole school couldn’t find his words anymore.

“You…. continued… for me…?”

Tamaki’s hesitating look finally switched to a genuine smile.

“Yeah! I loved hanging out with you, Iorin. Going to the game center, the kitty café… it was super fun. I never got to experience this kind of things when I was young, so it made me like school a bit, for the first time. So yeah, I know ‘m not gonna go to uni with you… but it doesn’t mean we won’t hang out anymore! ‘m not happy to be free of Iorin, ‘cause I know I’ll never be. But it’s fine, because I don’t wanna, hehe. I wanna keep doing things with Iorin for a long time again… I mean, it’s Spring, right?”

What did Spring had to do with anything? It was already a bit hard following Tamaki’s train of thoughts, but it just felt like he switched to a different subject.

“Spring?”

“Yeah, Spring. It’s Spring.”

Tamaki’s face was clearly saying “duh, Iorin!”. But Tamaki thankfully carried on.

“Spring is like new beginnings, right? So it’s a new beginning for us too. It’s not an ending. It’s just a new beginning!”

At last, a smile cracked open on Iori’s face.

“A new beginning… I like that.”

“Hehe. Me too.”

A small silence fell between them, but it was a comfortable one this time. It didn’t last long before both of their cell phones started ringing and broke it though.

“Ah crap, it’s Mikki and the others…! Sou-chan is freaking out ‘cause they can’t find us anymore…”

“We should go back, let’s not worry Nii-san more than we already did.”

“Yeah...”

As they exited the room and Iori was about to close the door, he gave their classroom one last look. Nostalgia filled him as he realised he actually had school memories to cherish for once – and a certain someone was responsible for that.

“Yotsuba-san…”

“Yeah?”

“Congratulations on your graduation.”

The smile Iori gave him made Tamaki’s heart skip a few beats as well. For some reason, he started blushing again.

“Thanks, Iorin. Grats to you too!”

“And thank you, Yotsuba-san. For everything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes it’s my HC that Tamaki show random videos of cute animals to Iorin on school time sometimes lol  
> Also I almost wrote a second confession scene in the end… woops. They're not there yet tho (but almost!).  
> Anyway, I started writing this on the original date but never got to finish it ecause I hated it and then I was too busy. I decided today it wasn’t so terrible I finished it. I am *very* late so please ignore the date!


End file.
